Gift of a Friend
by The Night Owl Revolution
Summary: Ever since people knew Naomi's parents were evil, teenagers began teasing and bullying. before a guy punched Naomi, a wolf named Arizona saves her and a friendship starts. she soon learns the gift of a friend
1. Meeting Arizona

**Hello everyone into this new story! Ok well Arizona belongs to Animation Universe 2005, so I'll begin. And reading "empty darkness" is optional. Here's the brief description:**

**_Naomi turned 14 and experienced visions of her past which involved Tigress.  
>Turns out, her parents are evil and even killed Kendall and Jason's parents as well as Crane's parents. <em>  
><em>Tigress then realized that Naomi's parents are hers as well.<br>After a fight, Naomi ran away, was found, forgave Tigress, but never forgave herself.  
>She ran away again and attempted suicide slipped in a coma and realized that it wasn't her fault and woke up a week later.<br>_**

**I felt like I should do the description because this takes place after "empty darkness." Ok so I'll now continue:**

A full month had passed since the incident, and the word spread around. The adults and younger kids simply ignored it since they knew Naomi well enough to know she would never kill anybody. Unfortunately, some teenagers were scared of her and refused to be near her and most of them called her a 'monster' and would often tease her.  
>"Hey look, it's the monster!" one puma teenager laughed when he saw Naomi walk past him.<br>"Why don't you kill us, like your parents!" another one said jokingly.  
>"Oh please, she's just a freak and doesn't belong here" a female jaguar said. She is around her teens, spoiled, popular and all they boys do what they say.<br>The girl made Naomi trip and fall and the boys laughed.  
>Naomi felt that sudden sadness she had when she was at the orphanage but angrily said as she stood up, "are you popular because you wear too much make up that clowns ask you where you get it or because you pay people to say your popular?"<br>She stared at Naomi in shock but left with the boys following behind her shoving Naomi.  
>"Loser" a boy hissed before he pushed her to the ground.<br>The girl whispered something to the boys and the boys walked toward her.  
>"Let's show her not to fool around with Cece"<br>"I really don't wanna pick a fight" she said nervously.  
>"Well I do" said a male jaguar as he walked toward her.<br>"Hey, just leave her alone!" a voice said.  
>They turned around and saw a grey wolf staring angrily at them.<br>"What are you gonna do?" the jaguar said.  
>"I'm just sayin' to leave her alone"<br>"You can't tell me what to do!"  
>"Just leave her alone!"<br>"Yeah right, like that's gonna happen"  
>He walked toward the jaguar and punched him.<br>"You wanna know what? Let's just leave," the jaguar said and left but not before whispering to Naomi "this isn't over"  
>Naomi felt tears fall on her face as she said, "w-why did you stop them? Are you gonna call me a monster and beat the crap out of me like everyone else?"<br>"No, why would I do that?" he responded as helped Naomi up.  
>"So you haven't heard?"<br>"I'm not sure. What's your name? My name's Arizona"  
>"Nagisa Aelita Akira Naomi Amaya but you can call me Naomi"<br>"Uh, not really. I just came here, but you're not a monster and I don't understand why people are just so mean to you"  
>"It's kinda a long story and I have to get home"<br>"Can I go with you?"  
>"Sure"<p>

**So did I awesome or what? Well this enough for the chapter. So review!**


	2. Talking about their past

"How come you came here?" asked Naomi as they walked.  
>Arizona sighed, "It's kind of a long, sad story"<br>"You can tell me, if you want to, and I can tell you on why I'm here and being bullied"  
>Arizona hesitated for a moment then told his story, "I used to grow up in the Mu Zho Village until they got killed. My mom got killed by a croc bandit and my dad was killed by Dai Ling, my evil uncle. I was soon kept in a prison being miserable and abused by him and his comrades. I was rejected and neglected by them. Some citizens of Kong Wolf City, who were prisoners, are the only people that were good to me. If it weren't for Musaki's help, I probably would still be stuck in the tower tortured by Dai Ling and his comrades. And thanks to him, Dai Ling and most of his comrades are killed and I was scared that the surviving comrades would come back for revenge me at first. But I was able to conquer my fear and the last of the comrades are killed. "<br>"Wait Musaki helped you?" asked Naomi a bit confused but understood how he felt.  
>"Yeah, this is why I came here. Why, you know him?"<br>"Yeah, he's one of my best friends and lives with me in the Jade Palace"  
>"Wow, that's surprising. Well now I told you my story, and I wanna hear yours"<br>"My parents are like the total opposite of good. They killed people and wouldn't care. I understand you on how you feel neglected, miserable and abused because my parents did the same thing. My mom killed my dad over a fight and I was like a cub when it happened. I was young when I witnessed murder and blood. My mom and her friend both got arrested and one of the guards placed me in an orphanage. I couldn't remember anything of my parents and the kids in there treated me like I was a monster and I was involved in a lot of fights. I guess I got it from my parents. I eventually blackmailed Yakunan, the headmaster into letting me free. But she came back, kidnapped my friends and me and I finally got the courage to kill her. And I remember my parents, found out secrets, ran away twice and almost killed myself and everybody now knows the story."  
>"I really feel sorry for you"<br>"I feel sorry for you, too. At least Dai Ling and his comrades are killed."  
>"Me too"<br>"Arizona?" they saw Musaki looking at them.  
>"Hey, Musaki I just came by to visit you"<br>"And made a new friend"  
>"Yeah, I actually did"<br>Naomi was never able to find new friends during those past few weeks. And she finally found a new friend, a best friend.  
><strong>I'm not ending the story, possibly until I reach chapter 10 or something. Well there will be more and if you readers wanna see more of Cece (A.K.A the spoiled brat) she'll appear again. <strong>


	3. Meeting Cece again

**Hey everyone and Happy Holidays! Ok so I'll continue!**

* * *

><p>Arizona, Musaki, and Naomi were happily chatting and walking when Cece and her small gang surrounded them.<br>"Well it's the freak that should've been dead," she said with a laugh.  
>"What do you want?" Naomi asked angrily<br>"To get back on where we left of"  
>The same boys that wanted to fight with Naomi the other day walked toward her.<br>"Now where were we?" one boy asked  
>"Why can't you just leave her alone?" asked Arizona.<br>"Like we're actually gonna leave her alone. Listen, she's gonna be like her parents and will kill us all. She's not your friend, she just wants to win your trust and then she will kill you. She's just a loser and wants to get attention from everyone. She should've just killed herself when she had the chance."  
>"Look, she would never lead the road her parents took. I know I just met her and all but I know she wouldn't kill us. Maybe it's you who wants the attention!" argued Arizona<br>Cece gasped in shock, "I don't want the attention, right, guys?"  
>The boys said an awkward 'no'.<br>"I'm pretty sure by 'no' they mean 'you kinda want the attention' " said Musaki  
>"Whatever, at least I don't cut myself and attempted suicide and ran away from an orphanage from fear. At least I face my fears!"<br>"H-how did you know that?" asked Naomi shocked. Even she's been well known, nobody knows she cut herself, attempted suicide, and ran away from an orphanage. Nobody knows about it, except for her friends.  
>"Wait is she lying about that?" asked Arizona.<br>Naomi looked down on the ground and answered, "No, she's not lying. It's true but I don't know how she knows."  
>"I do my research," said Cece proudly "Now just go die in hell, Naomi because you're just a liar. Go and jump off a cliff, I don't care. You can even kill me if you want to. You can even run away from fear, again! You don't belong here."<br>"Naomi, don't listen to her" said Musaki quickly.  
>Naomi felt like punching her in the face. But instead she ran.<br>"I guess you're running away again. Never come back!" Shouted Cece with another laugh.  
>"You are so wrong in so many levels. Maybe you should just stop being mean to people. Maybe they will hang out with you for you, not just because you pay them to be your friend. Naomi is a way better friend then you. Maybe you should die in hell, instead. I'm pretty sure you're on the list to go there!" said Musaki as Arizona and he walked away.<br>"Hey, nobody walks away from me!" shouted Cece  
>"Then, we're the first to do it!" said Arizona, still walking away.<br>"I'm not mean am I?" asked Cece  
>"What? No you're not mean!" lied a boy.<br>"The truth" she demanded.  
>"Fine, your mean, selfish and you always want attention"<br>Cece glared at him.  
>"What? You said you wanted the truth!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Lots of drama I sense coming here! Anyways, happy holidays!<strong>


	4. explanations

"Naomi, are you alright?" asked Arizona when he found her sitting by a tree.  
>"No" she answered wiping a tear off her eye.<br>"Are those things Cece said really true?" he asked as he sat next to her.  
>"Yes, there true"<br>"Why did you do it?"  
>Naomi hesitated until Arizona said, "You can trust me. I'm your friend"<br>Naomi choked back some tears as she spoke quietly, "I couldn't handle the orphanage at all. It seemed like the whole world fell on me. I started cutting myself since I was five and it was something I did every day. Last year, when I was thirteen, I finally told Yakunan, the person who runs the orphanage, that if she let me leave then I wouldn't tell everybody on how cruel she was. I couldn't take it anymore. I knew that if I wasn't adopted by eighteen they'd let me go but It seemed too long to wait. One night I ran away from the orphanage and came here. I was accepted into the Jade Palace but it seems like the past is starting to catch up with me. After a huge fight with Tigress, it ended with a knife. I almost attempted to kill her! I ran away for a few days, until I was found. She forgave, I forgave her, but I didn't forgive myself. I ran away again and stabbed myself. I fell into a coma for a week and by the time I woke up, I realized on how stupid I was to think I could run away from my past. Soon people heard about it, mostly part of it. Some didn't care. But others, like Cece, would bully me. I would sometimes feel that I should have committed suicide when I was at the orphanage. Although I-I attempted it since I was s-six." Naomi hugged her knees and began to cry.  
>Arizona felt surprised but hugged her tightly then answered, "I'll do everything I can to protect you from Cece and her little gang. You don't have to feel this way. I've been there as well. I used to feel abandoned and lonely. Dai Ling and his comrades would torture me enough to make me cut myself. I always had thoughts of suicide, thinking the world would be better without me. But then I finally found a real friend who got me out of those thoughts. Thanks to Musaki, I am finally surrounded with real friends. You just gotta fight back and show Cece that you're not gonna let her bully you anymore. Musaki and I will help you through this tough time. And trust me, we'll show Cece she can't bully you anymore. And we're your true friends, Naomi. Trust me, I bet Cece pays people to be her friend."<br>Naomi smiled, "Thanks, Arizona. Maybe I shouldn't let Cece push me down. After all, I do have true friends."  
>Musaki, Arizona and Naomi hugged each other. Of course Cece may have, money and people who would surround her, but Naomi knew the gift of a friend is so much better than all the money she could have in the world.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Is this a sweet friendship or what? Considering I don't have any true friends, I'm surprised that I actually was able to write this friendship story and other friendship stories I put in my others fics. <strong>


	5. you have to fight back

*Dream sequence *

_Naomi walked on the empty street. Since it was night, everybody had gone to their homes so it was just Naomi walking alone. She felt fearful that she had to walk alone in a dangerous street. The air seemed so much colder as she walked. Suddenly she saw a shadow walk around her. The shadow suddenly jumped at her and began to attack her. He grabbed her on the neck and tried to take her.  
>"Hey let me go! Someone please help!" she shouted fearfully.<br>But no one went outside to see the shouting.  
>She tried to scream, but it seemed like she couldn't scream. She tried again but it seemed like she wasn't screaming at all.<br>After a few constant struggles, she finally fought back. She kicked, punched and finally screamed until the man left. _

__*End of dream sequence*

* * *

><p>Naomi woke up suddenly. She understood what the dream meant: every time, she tried to scream, which represented Cece and her gang, nobody would hear. But this time, she fought back.<br>_Just like in the dream, I have to fight back. _Naomi thought to herself.

"Hey look it's the loser!" Cece said with a laugh when she saw Musaki, Arizona, and Naomi walk by.  
>"Just shut up" Naomi answered.<br>"You can't make me. You just don't belong here and you should go back to where you're supposed to be: hell"  
>"Look, why don't you just shut up? You're just a spoiled wannabe. Naomi has done nothing bad to you, but your mean to her. Maybe you should just leave us alone." Argued Arizona<br>"I might not have as much as you do or parents but at least I'm not a spoiled little brat! Maybe you should just stop paying people to be your friends so you can actually find true friends" said Naomi folding her arms.  
>"Whatever. At least I have people who will do what I say. And I'm telling them to beat all of you up!" Cece said snapping her fingers.<br>The five teenagers surrounded them.  
>"Should we fight them?" asked Musaki.<br>"Well if it's a fight they want, then it's a fight they'll get!" answered Naomi as she punched a teenager into the ground.  
>The three of them were all able to defeat them leaving Cece outraged.<br>"I can't believe you all just actually fought them!" she screamed.  
>"Maybe that will teach you a lesson to not fight with us." Said Arizona as they all began to walk away.<br>"You idiots! I can't believe you just let them leave!" she screamed at her gang.  
>"I'm not an idiot. My name is Mason and I'm leaving!" he said with a groan as he sat up.<br>"What? You can't leave me!"  
>Mason began to walk away as the rest of the boys began to walk away.<br>"You can't just leave me here!" she repeated again.  
>Mason paused then answered, "Look, we're all tired of you telling us what to do. You don't even appreciate on what we're doing. I didn't even wanna fight Naomi! I'm gonna be me, not a person you can control like a puppet."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well Cece finally got a taste of her medicine didn't she?<strong>


	6. their apologies

Naomi, Arizona and Musaki were talking in the Jade palace when Mason and the rest started to walk toward them.  
>"What do you want? I thought we already taught you a lesson" Naomi said angrily.<br>"Wait don't punch us! Just hear me out!" Mason said quickly.  
>"Fine, go ahead"<br>Mason took a breath then spoke, "I'm sorry we had to be mean to you like that. Truth was: I never wanted to be mean to you like that. Cece really just paid us to be this way. I would never be mean to you and we're all sorry."  
>"And I'm sorry for punching one of you guys" added Arizona.<br>"It's alright" Mason answered.  
>"First what's your name and second why did you do it?" asked Naomi.<br>"My name's Mason and we each kinda have a different story to why we had to do it"  
>"Well sit down and you can tell us."<br>The five boys sat down and Mason began first, "My mom and dad divorced when I was 2. I lived with my mom and she couldn't afford much for me. By the time I was 10 I met Cece. I didn't like her. Never did. But she gave me money and said she'd pay me to be her best friend. I did it so my mom and I can have some nice clothes and hot food. And now I'm 16."  
>"I'm Carlos and I actually have a pretty good life. I have a mom and dad, clothes and food." Carlos said.<br>"Then why did you hang out with her?" asked Naomi.  
>"Cause she's hothothothothothothot."<br>Naomi rolled her eyes.  
>"My name's Josh and the reason I had to be her friend was because she forced me to. I never wanted to but she made me. She told me she'd torture my little sister every single day. I love my sister and I would do almost anything to protect her."<br>"My name's Drake and I guess I had to hang out with her was because I was lonely. I never had anyone to talk to and I guess she was the only person who would talk to me."  
>"I know how you feel. When I was younger and lived at an orphanage, I was lonely and nobody would talk to me as well." Said Naomi and Musaki at the same time<br>"I'm Michael and my story is a bit too painful." Michael said looking down at the ground.  
>"You can tell us anything and we won't tell anyone." Naomi said with a kind voice.<br>"I'm 18 and I was 16 when I became stupid. I went to a party and the party had alcohol. Someone dared me to drink it and after a few drinks, I was drunk. I did crazy stuff I can't remember. When I woke up I had a bloody knife in my hand a-and" Michael stopped and broke down crying.  
>Naomi rushed over to him and hugged him while he was crying on her shoulder, "Michael, it's ok. You don't have to tell us." Naomi said gently.<br>"I-I woke up with a bloody knife and realized I-I hurt my girlfriend. I ran away from home and came here but Cece knew the story and told me she'll tell everybody about what I did unless I hang out with her." Michael said then cried even more.  
>Before anybody could speak, a voice as cold as stone spoke, "Hello, everyone"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Can anybody guess who it is and who can believe Michael actually hurt his girlfriend? Well after I'm done with Cece I think I'll either add a few chapters on Michael finding the courage to get back home or I'll put a separate story. I think I'll go with the second option. And Animation Universe 2005 helped me with this chapter. The part where the boys explain why they had to hang out with Cece is my idea. And he'll help me through the story. And before I forget, the part where Carlos says, 'hothothothothothothot' is a line I got from the Youtube channel: tobyturner and his second channel: Tobuscus (he's a comedian and is an amazing actor! He can even play a serious part!) And he has a third channel called: tobygames. It's good for people, who love seeing people do gaming commentary, play badly and has comedy, it's all wrapped up into one. Ok I'm typing too much!<strong>


	7. a taste of her own medicene

**Animation Universe 2005 helped me with this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Look you guys are coming with me" Cece said angrily feeling angry and frustrated that they actually apologized to Naomi.<br>_I can't believe it! They told her everything!_ Thought Cece to herself.  
>"No, you can't make us!" answered Drake firmly.<br>"If you won't then I'll make you!" she walked toward him.  
>"You really don't have any right to be mean to them! You have no right to blackmail them and pay them to be your friends. They hate you, got it? So go leave to a cemetery because that's where you're heading!"<br>Cece simply spit on her face and Musaki finally had it, "What's your problem? This is getting you nowhere, Cece….except maybe you're grave."  
>"You know your even uglier then Naomi."<br>"No, you're ugly. I'm surprised you even sleep at night."  
>"How dare you!"<br>"No, how dare you disrespect me and my friends, most of which used to be yours."  
>Cece felt even angrier than ever. She pushed Musaki through the training hall door and he collapsed on the floor. She quickly ran after Naomi then said, "It's your fault that my friends are on your side now, not mine! You bitch!" She pushed her on the ground and smacked her on the head. Cece went out of control and began to go after her friends until Arizona blocked her way.<br>"Move, jerk" she said angrily trying to walk past him but Arizona keeps blocking her way.  
>"You don't deserve to exist nor do you deserve to treat people like they're worthless. You don't know what real friendship is, but all you care about is greed, selfishness and money. When I see someone mistreat my friends, it gets me very angry. And you KNOW...you don't like it when I get angry."<br>"What are you gonna do about it?" Cece answered then spit on his face, thinking it was the only thing she had on her mind.  
>Arizona had never hated someone before in his life, besides Dai Ling and his comrades, and felt like he wanted to beat the living crap out of her. He felt gathering all the strength he had in his body to teach her a lesson. But before he could do anything, Cece pushed him down the stairs.<br>"Die, you son of a bitch!" she said with an evil grin on her face.  
>Arizona was able to stop himself from falling further down the stairs. He climbed back the stairs and punched Cece in the jaw.<br>"No, you die!" said Josh as the group began to punch and kick her.  
>Cece was able to punch them out until they all fell on the ground, groaning in pain.<br>Cece limped over to Naomi, with a sprained ankle and soiled clothes, "Alright, bitch. You ruined my favorite outfit and now your gonna freakin' pay!" she said giving Naomi the middle finger.  
>Before Cece was able to beat up Naomi, Arizona tackled her to the ground and scratched her face.<br>"You…..you are a monster!" Cece screamed, feeling the blood on her tongue.  
>"Take that back!" Arizona yelled back.<br>"Die, wolf" Cece answered pulling a knife out of her pocket.  
>Musaki was able to grab the knife from Cece, "why are you being such a heartless little monster?"<br>"Yeah, you think you can get friends by just paying them because you're filthy, stinkin' rich and blackmailing them for whatever they did? That doesn't make you a real friend. A real friend always treats them they way they want to be treated, a real friend doesn't take advantage of them for your selfishness and never blackmails them, a real friend is always there for someone when they need it and also...a real friend always earns friendship. That's what a true friend is." Added Arizona standing up.  
>"Shut up, nobody cares!" Cece answered, feeling defeated but acted annoyed.<br>Naomi silently helped Drake, Josh, Carlos, Michael and Mason.  
>"We've had enough of you and your selfishness because for all I know you are the worst<br>person in ALL of China! What kind of person are you? Take your selfish, greedy obnoxious evil-hearted tail out of the palace!" screamed Musaki  
>Cece gets in his face then answered, "Make me"<br>Musaki began walking away, "here's no use fighting you. Say goodbye to your so-called friends"  
>Musaki, Arizona, Naomi, and the rest began walking away.<br>"Hey don't walk away from me! You'll be crawling back to me anyway! I'm your friend!"  
>"WERE your friends...until we got real ones. The only friends you got is money,<br>greed, hate, selfishness and insecurity." Answered Michael.  
>"Either you come crawling back to me or you'll lose your money!"<br>"It's better to have real friends than money."  
>They walk away from her and when they reached the doors, they slammed the doors on her face.<br>"Those little bitches!" she said to herself as she limped off to the stairs.  
>Naomi opened the door with a cup of water in her hand quietly and silently walked toward Cece. She stopped her and splashed the water her face. Makeup began dripping from her face.<br>"That's what you get for messing with my friends" Naomi answered as she walked away, leaving Cece humiliated.

**Alright so longest chapter in the story! And guess what? It's 2012! And so Happy Late New Years! Oh yeah and did anybody notice something on the names for the boys? It's on how I arranged them; does it remind you of anything? Hint: It's two names. If so, post in the reviews! Oh yeah and planning to make a one shot on Kendall and Naomi. I realized that in "Strong Bonds can't be Broken" I never put in a chapter where Kendall found out about Naomi's cutting. So I'll make a one shot soon! Oh yeah and again, Animation Universe 2005 helped me with this chapter. They are some lines I made up, the rest was by him. **


	8. A conversation on their past

**Sorry for a few days wait: I wanted to make a Youtube video for my channel: igotlovebuglike123 and even though it will hardly get any views, I kind of liked making it. Anyway, I'm gonna continue:**

* * *

><p>The next day the eight friends met each other at the middle of the village and began walking and talking.<br>Naomi saw Michael the only one not talking and looking at the ground, "Michael, are you alright?"  
>"Uh, um, yeah I'm all right." answered Michael looking up and giving a half smile.<br>"Michael, we've been friends for like 2 years now. You can tell us what's the matter." added Drake.  
>Michael sighed and answered. "It's about Yu. I keep trying to forget her but it seems like I never can. I can never forgive myself for hurting her. I might as well just live like this. I just can't go back, I just can't. What will I say to my parents? And most importantly: what will I say to Yu? I'll just have to live like this."<br>Musaki put a hand on his shoulder and answered, "I know Yu wouldn't like it if your gonna be like that. Sometimes it's hard to tell someone the truth but remember: you have friends that will always listen to you. You just have to trust us."  
>"You're right. I just have to trust you guys and thanks for being so caring to me when I really need it. I hope someday I'll have enough strength to go back home and take whatever's gonna hit me."<br>"Hey, um, you guys haven't told about yourselves. Can you tell us about your lives?" asked Josh suddenly.  
>"I'll go first," answered Musaki "I lived with my mom and dad and my twin brother named Zeke. I had loving parents and I lived a happy life: until Zeke was separated by me. There was a dangerous attack and it was all she could think of. When I was three, terrible things happened. One day, Tai Lung attacked my village and wanted to kill me but my parents got killed by him saving me. I was taken from home and placed in an orphanage. I was bullied but I was able to make friends. When they got adopted, I felt sad but we each made friendship bracelets. Soon I met Naomi and we became friends. And I finally got adopted and now my life has gone great again. I met Zeke again later on in my life. I still miss my parents a lot and think about them every day."<br>"Well I guess it's my turn," said Arizona "My parents were killed and I was trapped in a world of lies, hatred and abuse by my evil uncle, Dai Ling. His comrades always tortured me as well. I would often wish I would just die and would think that would no one cares about me. I never learned about friendship. Well, until Musaki rescued me from the tower. And now Dai Ling and his comrades are killed and my life has gone happier."  
>"I guess you guys know about the whole evil parents' part," Naomi said after a few seconds to Josh, Drake, Carlos, Michael, and Mason "Well here's my whole story: I never knew about the whole friendship and on how it feels to actually feel wanted. I always thought it was just crap since I was bullied at an orphanage. I started cutting when I was only five and had suicide thoughts in my head. I even attempted suicide twice but I got stopped because before I could do it, it seemed like somebody in my head was telling me not to do it. I didn't know who it was but I just couldn't do it but I still cut myself. When I was thirteen, I had enough of being surrounded by people who hate me, so I blackmailed Yakunan, the woman who ran the orphanage into letting me run away. She agreed and then I came here. Now I have a boyfriend who loves me for me, and friends who care for me. But I still cut myself and I didn't find out my parents were evil until now. And now people are hating me for me."<br>"I'm sorry we had to bully you. We wouldn't have done it anyway," said Mason shamefully.  
>"It's alright, I'm cool with it."<br>"How about this: Let's promise that whatever happens we'll be best friends forever no matter what." Musaki said after a few seconds.  
>Everyone agreed to it.<br>After a group hug, they all left since it was turning to night.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so it's all I have for this chapter. And I'm gonna change my username to Angel-of-Darkness after a song I like. Or I'll change it to Just-a-Dream after another song by Nelly. What username should I chose: Angel-of-Darkness or Just-a-Dream? Post it in the reviews below. And Animation Universe 2005 helped me with the idea of the five boys wanting to know about Naomi, Musaki, and Arizona's past. And when Michael admits he can never forgive himself.<strong>


	9. A chat about Cece

**Ok so five or four chapters left and remember on how I wanted to change my username and I asked you guys to choose? Well on my other Penguins of Madagascar story, "Private runs away" I asked same thing and I have a tie of a vote for each! So my decision is: Angel-of-Darkness. All I have to do is inform everyone on my other story and then I'll change it. **

"Wait so let me get this straight: a girl named Cece hated you, bullied you, has a knife, and attacks all of you?" asked Po summarizing the whole story Naomi told.  
>Naomi thought for a moment, "Now that I think of it, I should've just said it like that instead of wasting nearly half a hour."<br>"Isn't she such a sweet girl?" Musaki added sarcastically.  
>"Heck, she is the total opposite of one." Arizona said.<br>"Well I'm totally glad I don't have to deal with that douche-bag," Naomi added in folding her arms "I mean, sure my parents are evil and stuff but I'm not one of them. All though I can be one to teach her a lesson."  
>"Why call her a douche-bag? She's more than just a douche-bag. And trust me, I'm pretty sure you won't have to deal with her any longer." Added Tigress<br>"Yeah, I know I'm going off topic but sometimes I would wonder on what happen if mom never got arrested. Maybe I'd become the next killer and kill you all?"  
>"But why would you kill us? We're your friends." Musaki said.<br>"I know, but If mom never got arrested, then I wouldn't meet you guys and I'd just probably think of you guys as the next target."  
>"Well, let's just be glad you're not a murderer."<br>"Yeah, I'm glad for that."

"Well those bitches will get their lesson learned!" Cece screamed as she loudly slammed the door of her bedroom.  
>Her bedroom was of blue and white and had rich objects in it, like a bed, table, and jewelry. Even though she got almost everything she wanted, she always wanted more. Cece rummaged through her drawers and found a sword made of metal and iron.<br>"It's a lesson they'll _never _forget." she smiled to her herself.

**Sorry for the short chapter but this just popped into my head and this chapter's last-minute. Also, after this story, I wanna take a small break. I'm gonna be active, but I won't post any new stories. I'm gonna work on my profile, and fix my previous stories. So check out my poll: I added a few more stories to it and the one that receives the most votes will be my next story. **


	10. Kendall meets the other guys

**Alright so um, when I said I was gonna take a break, I meant after I finish this story. Sorry for the confusion. I just don't wanna still finish the story after I'm done with the break. I might even get bored of it and cancel the rest of the chapters. And I think that's already been done. I'm really sorry but I'm getting bored of it, possibly because I'm not using much of my creativity yet. Really sorry but everyone gets bored of their own particular story at one point, right?**

"Hey, Kendall" Naomi said as they both bumped into each other.

"Oh hey, Naomi, how are you doing?" asked Kendall.

"I'm doing fine, how about you?"

"Good, anything new came on?"

"I just met some new friends who were my enemies at one point but we're friends now."

"Cool, what are their names?" 

**"**Josh, Drake, Michael, Mason, and Carlos,"

"Can I meet them?"

"Sure,"

A few minutes later after they all introduced themselves they began talking about their past lives.

"And then Jason had to go make a deal with Tai Lung that explains only one of us can live. He wanted to kill her. But then Jan-juin was killed instead. But Tai Lung is not known to keep his promises so he beat Jason until he stopped moving." Kendall finished his story about the time when his band members, Naomi, Musaki and he were kidnapped.

"I'm sorry that actually happened," Josh said sounding empathetic.

"Yeah, but time heals and when I told my aunt and uncle on what had happened, they totally freaked out and they didn't want me to go near Naomi. But that didn't stop me." Kendall said.

"I'm guessing you'd do anything just to be with her," Michael said.

"Yeah, I'd pretty much do anything," Kendall answered putting an arm around her.

"Alright, where's Naomi?" asked Cece to Musaki when she saw that he was the only one there.

**Ok well a few more chapters, then a break, you take the poll to vote on which story you want me to choose. There's a tie between: "Penguins of Dead Island" and "Strong bonds can't be broken: version 1" So vote for some other stories, come on, there are also some other really good stories so vote for them!**


	11. The last time you'll see Cece

**Ok so like Animation Universe 2005 said, its Drama City here! Once you enter, you will never come back…. I'm joking! But aren't my stories like those drama shows? I don't watch them because I'm a little too empathetic and might feel bad, even if it is fake!**

"I told you for like the billionth time, I don't know where she is!" Musaki said annoyed that Cece kept asking the same question: "Where is Naomi?"

"Fine, but why are you friends with her anyway?" Cece asked when she knew that Musaki will use the same answer over and over.

"Because, she's sweet, nice and unlike you, she doesn't pay people to be her friends!"

"Look, you better watch your tone. After all at least my parents didn't die for a bitch like you."

Musaki stared at shock at Cece, "How do you know that?"

"Like I said, I do my research from time to time."

"Man, aren't you a stalker and you have way too much free time."

"Just shut up and you weren't even worth it. Your parents could've just left you to die."

"Look, they loved me and didn't spoil me, which one of the things is what your parents did do to you."

Cece felt more anger and hatred towards Musaki. She pulled out her sword and said, "Take that back!"

"No, and you are just a whiny and selfish little brat!"

Cece tackled Musaki to the ground and was about to stab him, until she saw that the five and Po were watching her.

"Um, I was just helping him up." Cece said innocently trying to do a sweet voice.

"So you're helping him with a sword?" Crane asked suspiciously.

Before Cece could respond, she saw Naomi, Kendall, Carlos, Josh, Drake, Michael, and Mason watching her as well. Without warning, she started running towards Naomi with her sword.

Kendall quickly blocked Naomi before Cece came close to her.

"Move, would you?" Cece asked in the flirtiest she could say.

"One, I have a girlfriend. Two, you're not my type and three, no." Kendall responded with a voice that said it wasn't working.

Cece pushed Kendall to the floor and was about to stab Naomi, until Kendall tackled her to the ground.

"You shouldn't have done that." Cece said as she stabbed Kendall in the arm.

"Alright that's it; it's just you and me." Naomi said angrily when she saw what Cece had done.

"Ok, bring it!" Cece said cleaning the blood off her sword.

"Without the sword,"

"Fine," she answered dropping her sword to the ground.

A few minutes later, a defeated Cece walked angrily to the stairs. Unfortunately, she tripped on of the stairs and fell in the moist and damp, mud.

"I'm so sorry on what Cece did to you." Naomi said.

"Hey don't be, I'd rather for me to be hurt then for you to be hurt," Kendall answered hugging her "I don't regret for being stabbed. I love you and I don't ever want you to be hurt." He whispered.

**I felt like including a tiny bit of romance for Naomi and Kendall. Well I can't say exactly four more chapters left, it might 16 or something, you never know. And while I'm on my break, if anybody has any requests for a one-shot idea on any movie or TV show on my profile, then you PM or review. **

**m!**


	12. Things happen for a reason

"Hey, Mason, you Ok?" asked Naomi when she saw Mason sitting alone.

"I guess so." He answered with a shrug.

"Well, what's the matter?" she asked sitting down next to him.

"I'm just wondering what would happen if my parents never divorced."

"And are you used to it?"

"Well, yeah. Ok, sometimes. Possibly because I was two and I somehow feel like this my fault."

"Well it isn't your fault. It never is. I remember my parents fighting all the time. I don't think they were happy together."

"Did they divorce?" asked Mason.

"Not really, my mom killed my dad and buried him."

"She really did that?" Mason asked shocked.

"Yeah, when I was young she killed him in front of me."

"Wow, I'm sorry that you had to see that."

"It's alright," Naomi said with a shrug "But this is never your fault that your parents are divorced. Things happen for a reason. Maybe you can't find it right now, but you will eventually. Trust me, I'm still trying to find on why parents are murderers."

"Thanks, Naomi. I just wish I could find a reason. I'll find it eventually."

**The next day….**

"So tomorrow's your last day here, right?" Naomi asked when Arizona and Naomi walked around the streets.

"Yeah, I wish I could stay longer but the trip back home will be long anyway."

"You know, I've never exactly met a wolf like you. I mean, I have but there always bandits and you're not one of them. Your actually a really the first wolf friend I ever met. And I'm glad for that. Without you, I possibly would've been with a black eye or something like that. Thanks for defending me on that day, though."

"No problem and I'm glad I am your friend too." Arizona said as he hugged Naomi.

"Well there's also another thing I'm glad for: that Cece is finally out of our lives for good!" Naomi said with a laugh.

"How do you know she won't bother you, anymore?"

"Well, I told her parents and they totally made her sign a restraining order, so now she can't bother all of us unless she wants to go to jail."

"I guess she finally learned her lesson."

"Heck yeah she did!"

**Ok so well two more chapters left then I'm done. Ok well review and check out that poll, if you already voted, you can vote on another one. Oh yeah, and the phrase "Things happen for a reason" is my favorite quote.**


	13. Michael reads Naomi's song notebook

**Normally I would've messaged Animation Universe 2005 the answer on why I won't let Arizona live with both Naomi and Musaki but I decided to do it here: First, I wrote somewhere in the beginning that Arizona was going to visit, not live. Second, for some reason I feel like I should just let Arizona visit. But don't worry; this won't be his last visit in my stories. **

While Arizona and Naomi were talking and joking outside, Michael decided he wanted to talk to Naomi. When he walked to her room, he found that Naomi was not there. He was about to leave until he saw a notebook catch his eye. Curious, he picked it up and flipped through the pages. The notebook was filled with songs and notes, Naomi had written. He kept turning page after page until a song caught his eye.  
>Michael silently read the lyrics to himself and read the musical notes Naomi had put in. He realized on how much the song was related to his life. He picked up Naomi's guitar and began to softly sing the lyrics with the right timing, as if he wrote the song himself.<p>

_It's a shame that it had to be this way_

__It's not enough to say I'm sorry__

__It's not enough to say I'm sorry__

_Maybe I'm to blame_

_Or maybe were the same_

_But either way I can't breathe_

_Either way I can't breathe_

With every note Michael sang, he felt voice go a bit louder.

_All I had to say is goodbye_

_Were better off this way_

_Were better off this way_

_I'm alive but I'm losing all my drive_

_Cause everything we've been through_

_And everything about you_

_Seemed to be a lie_

_A guiltless twisted lie_

_It made me learn to hate you_

_Or hate myself for letting it pass by_

He thought about what he had done that night. He had to say goodbye, he thought it was better off that way.

_All I had to say is goodbye_

_Were better off this way_

_Were better off this way_

_All I had to say is goodbye_

_Were better off this way_

_Were better off this way_

_And every, everything isn't only_

_What it seemed so hold these_

_Words that you never told me_

_Its time to say goodbye_

_Its time to say goodbye_

_Its time to say goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_Bye_

_Take my hand away_

_Spell it out_

_Tell me I was wrong_

_Tell me I was wrong_

_Take my hand away_

_Spell it out_

_Tell me I was wrong_

_Tell me I was wrong_

_Take my hand away_

_Spell it out_

_Tell me I was wrong_

_Tell me I was wrong_

When Michael stopped singing he saw Musaki watching him silently.

"Please don't tell Naomi I read her notebook," Michael managed to say.

"Michael, tell me what's the matter," Musaki responded changing the quick subject.

"Ever since I hurt Yu, I thought if I just ran away then I wouldn't have to face her ever again. I thought that if I ran away then I could forget about what I did. But I can't forget about it. No matter how many times I try, I can never forgive myself."

"Michael, I'm pretty sure Yu wouldn't want you to feel this way. All you have to do is just face your fears, not run away from it."

"What's going on?" Naomi asked when she saw Michael and Musaki in her room.

"What are you doing here?" Michael asked quickly.

"This is my room," Naomi responded.

"Tell her," Musaki said to Michael.

Michael told Naomi that he wanted to see her but when he went to her room, he didn't see her. He saw her notebook and sang one of her songs. Musaki caught him and he explained about telling him about Yu.

"Michael, I know it's gonna be hard to let go of it but you just have to stay strong and when the time comes, you should meet Yu again. We're your friends and whatever happens, you can tell us." Naomi said smiling at Michael.

"I guess so. I'm glad I met all of you guys. Otherwise I wouldn't have known on friendship."

**Well one more chapter left and I guess I felt like I wanted to show that long-distance friendships work so this is another reason on why Arizona should just visit, not stay. And the song is "Goodbye" by Secondhand Serenade. I wanted to use this song for when Kendall dies but when I got more into the song I realized it was a bad choice. But this song fits into Michael's life. And no, I didn't spoil my future fics. It's on my profile anyway!**


	14. Gift of a Friend

**Alright so anybody heard of SOPA? I have no idea what it is, but I know it's something bad to the internet. I think the government or something might make the internet not free! Go to and click on the icon with the black icon covering the Google icon and sign the petition!**

Kendall, Musaki, Arizona, Mason, Josh, Drake, Michael, and Carlos decided to hang out one last time before Arizona leaves the next day.

"Wait here, guys" Naomi said when they reached the Musa stage. The Musa stage had a party since there was a one year anniversary party since the Musa stage opened.

"What are you doing?" Kendall asked curiously.

"It's a surprise!" she shouted as she walked away.

A few seconds later Naomi was on the stage, "Hey everybody, if I can have your attention, please?"

Everybody stopped talking and had their attention focused on Naomi.

"Ok well as some of you may know about my parents, I've been bullied because of it. But thanks to a few friends, they helped me through this time so here's a song I've made."

"_Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself  
>Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone<br>It's easy to feel like you don't need help  
>But it's harder to walk on your own<br>You'll change inside  
>When you realize<em>

_The world comes to life  
>And everything's bright<br>From beginning to end  
>When you have a friend<br>By your side  
>That helps you to find<br>The beauty you are  
>When you open your heart<br>And believe in  
>The gift of a friend<br>The gift of a friend_

_Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared  
>There through the highs and the lows<br>Someone to count on, someone who cares  
>Beside you wherever you go<br>You'll change inside  
>When you realize<em>

_The world comes to life  
>And everything's bright<br>From beginning to end  
>When you have a friend<br>By your side  
>That helps you to find<br>The beauty you are  
>When you open your heart<br>And believe in  
>The gift of a friend<em>

_And when your hope crashes down  
>Shattering to the ground<br>You, you feel all alone  
>When you don't know which way to go<br>And there's no signs leading you home  
>You're not alone<em>

_The world comes to life  
>And everything's bright<br>From beginning to end  
>When you have a friend<br>By your side  
>That helps you to find<br>The beauty you are  
>When you open your heart<br>And believe in  
>When you believe in<br>When you believe in  
>The gift of a friend"<em>

The audience applauded as Naomi left the stage.

"Well I think I found the best gift of all: the gift of a friend." She said as she hugged her friends. She realized it was true on what she said, if it weren't for her friends, she might have been dead or something. And she was truly thankful for the gift of a friend.

**I know: more music, less words but who cares? It's all I have anyway. The song is "Gift of a Friend" by Demi Lovato. Thanks to Animation Universe 2005 for helping me, and I'm on my break. Don't worry, I'll stick to one shots or something for a while. I don't consider it a break, I'm just gonna fix my previous stories. And so far Strong Bonds can't be Broken: version 1, Penguins of Dead Island, and Tobuscus Animated Kung Fu Panda adventures, is in the lead. I somehow feel the same person voted twice for Strong Bonds can't be Broken. I literally don't feel like typing that at the moment, mainly because I probably forgot the first vision ideas so vote for other options or I'll choose that. And thanks for reading and thanks to the reviewers and people who put this story on their alert list and favorite list! Another great story accomplished, and now…. Complete!**


End file.
